howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons: Rise of Berk
Dragons: Rise of Berk Info Dragons: Rise of Berk is a game where you can use Toothless to go on search expeditions with Hiccup to earn rewards like logs, fish, runes and even dragon eggs. Dragons There are a large amount of dragons in this game. You can earn them by sending Toothless on search expeditions with Hiccup and get lucky from getting one of the eggs. Once you find the eggs you can hatch them and place them on Berk. You can also just pay for the dragons with Runes. The dragons highlighted in bold are either Unique or Legendary dragons which are very expensive such as Bing, Bam and Boom which are legendary dragons that cost 900 runes each. There are also dragons, usually indviduals, which can be found or bought for a limited time. Dragons: *'Toothless (starting dragon)' *'Stormfly' *'Meatlug' *'Hookfang' *'Barf and Belch' *'Grump (Legendary) (Limited Time)' *'Bing (Legendary)' *'Bam (Legendary)' *'Boom (Legendary)' *'Scauldy (Limited Time)' *'Torch (Limited Time)' *'Thornado (Limited Time)' *'Stokehead (Limited Time)' *'Cloudjumper (Legendary) (Limited Time)' *'Iggy (Legendary)' *'Sharpshot (Legendary)' *'Sneaky (Legendary)' *'Butt (Legendary)' *'Head (Legendary)' *'Pain (Legendary)' * Hofferson's Bane (Limited Time) * Skullcrusher (Legendary) (Limited Time) * Gothi's Pet (Limited Time) * Gruff (Limited Time) * Lump (Limited Time) * Thump/Rainclaw (Limited Time) * Gobber's Nemesis (Limited Time) * Fireworm Queen ' ' (Limited Time) * Fanghook ' ' (Limited Time) * Desert Wraith ''' {limited time} *Monstrous Nightmare *Gronckle *Terrible Terror *Scauldron *Whispering Death *Smothering Smokebreath *Deadly Nadder *Hobblegrunt *Snaptrapper *Snafflefang *Changewing *Timberjack (Rare) *Shockjaw (Rare) *Hackatoo (Rare) *Hideous Zippleback *Thunderdrum *Typhoomerang *Flightmare (Rare) *Raincutter *Hotburple (Rare) *Scuttleclaw *Boneknapper *Rumblehorn (Rare) *Sand Wraith (Rare) *Stormcutter (Rare) *Skrill (Rare) *Seashocker (Rare) *Sweet Death (Rare) *Tide Glider (Rare) *Fireworm Princess (Rare) Currency There are currently 3 types of currency, *Runes **Runes are obtained by buying the riders dragons, finishing certain tasks, liking the D:ROB page, connecting your account to Facebook while playing and after removing rocks of any size. Runes can speed up building and removing trees and rocks, pay for dragons to get them instantly without searching for them, buying other extremely valuable things, and are the only way to get Legendary/Rider dragons. Because of all of their uses, runes are the most precious and expensive currency items in the whole game. *Fish **Fish is used to upgrade the sawmill and the woodstacks. You can feed Toothless and other dragons these to level up. Tapping on dragons you own and pressing the FISH button will catch fish at the fish hut depending on the fish huts or dragons level. The amount of fish you can keep depends on the level of your fish basin. *Wood/Logs **Logs are used to build buildings and to train dragons. Wood is obtained by tapping on dragons you own and pressing the LOG button which will bring the dragon to the sawmill and carry wood back to you. The amount of logs you can keep depends on the level of your wood stack. The Village You can upgrade the Meade Hall to get buildings like windmills, huts and other. Buying these will increase the amount of vikings you have but there is a limit of vikings that you can have in the village. You can increase the limit by upgrading your Meade Hall. There are a range of trees around the island and you can earn amounts of wood by chopping them. Once you have earned the correct amount of vikings (or runes) you can rebuild the village to places like the Old Forest. This will give you space for more viking huts and dragons. There are many different islands full of rocks and trees. You can also build the viking riders houses and Eret's Boat (except Hiccup's, Stoick's Valka's and Toothless's house which has already been built from the start). There is Meatlug and Fishlegs's house, Hookfang and Snotlout's house, Astrid and Stormfly's house, Barf and Belch and Ruffnut and Tuffnut's house and Eret's Boat. You can get these houses for a high amount of runes or get more vikings to build them for you. Building these houses will unlock missions on who you built the house, for example, if you bought Snotlout's house you will get Snotlout's missions or Fishlegs house will unlock Fishlegs's missions. Buying these houses will also unlock you the choice to buy the unique dragons (Barf and Belch, Stormfly and others) one of each you buy (not including Eret's). There is a Hatchery where dragon eggs lay to hatch. You can upgrade this for an extremely high amount of Runes which will allow you to hatch more then one egg. There is also a hangar where you can keep dragons in when you have no space in your village since the dragons would take spaces in the village even for baby terrible terrors. The main Berk village comes with a small space, the Meade Hall, one fish hut, a sawmill, fish basin, wood stack, the Hangar, the Hatchery and Stoick's house. Battle Mode There has been shown a battle mode button. When you press this, an image will reveal of a Skrill, Monstrous Nightmare, Thunderdrum and other dragons in the background shooting boats and each other with a sign saying Coming Soon at the top. When tapping on dragons, there is a bar with the Battle Mode logo beside it and Coming Soon saying beside it. Even on Toothless which hints you can battle even with Toothless. But after the latest update, the Battle Mode button went away. Help *Goal **In Dragons: Rise of Berk, you help Hiccup teach Vikings and Dragons how to live together and build up the village of Berk. As your dragons grow, so does your city! *Finding Dragons **Hiccup and Toothless search for Dragon Eggs on the islands around Berk: Select Toothless' roost and tap the Search button. then choose the dragon you want to find, and select 1-3 saddlebags that you want to fill on this trip. Toothless' level determines which dragons can be found during a Search. Toothless can find Dragon Eggs, or resources such as Fish, Wood or Runes. *Hatching Dragons ** All Dragon are hatched at the Hatchery. Once the Egg is hatched, you will see what kind of Dragon you've found! You can then place the baby dragon on the island of Berk. *Feeding Dragons **You must feed dragons so they can grow and acquire skills. Select a dragon and press the FEED button to spend a certain amount of Fish. After 3 feedings, the dragon gains a level. The dragon's skills improve, and the feed costs increase. *Training Dragons **After a certain number of feedings the dragon requires TRAINING at the Dragon Academy. Training takes time, gives the dragon an immediate level increase, and may unlock a new skill or a new appearance. Dragon training is limited by the current level of the Dragon Academy *Dragon Jobs **Dragons have two jobs: FISHING and LOGGING. When a dragon has the Fishing skill, press FIND FISH to send that dragon to an available Fish Hut spot. When a dragon has the Logging skill, press FIND WOOD to send that dragon to an available Sawmill spot. Dragons have a specific fishing RATE, logging RATE, and fishing/logging TIME LIMIT, all of which change as your dragon LEVELS UP. Dragons will perform their jobs until the time limit is reached, or, you can press the CALL BACK button to bring them back early. Each Fish Hut and Sawmill can be upgraded to hold a maximum of 3 dragons simultaneously. *Storing Dragons **Dragons can be stored in the Dragon Hangar to make room for new dragons. To store a dragon, select its roost, press its info and select SEND TO HANGAR. To return a Stored dragon from the Hangar to berk, go to the hangar, select OPEN, choose the dragons, and press PLACE IN BERK. *Releasing Dragons **You can release unwanted Dragon Eggs or Dragons in exchange for a certain amount of Fish. You can release a Dragon Egg instead of placing it in the Hatchery. You can release a Hatched dragon instead of placing it on Berk. You can release a Stored dragon from the Hangar instead of placing it on Berk. *Buying Dragons **Toothless' level determines which Dragons are available in the Store. Press the Dragon Egg button on the screen and select your dragon. You can also buy unique dragons, such as Stormfly, Meatlug or Hookfang. *Vikings and Meade Hall **Berk needs Vikings as much as it needs Dragons. You need a certain Viking population in order to place dragons, buy buildings, or upgrade buildings. Your VIKING LIMIT is the maximum number of Vikings you can currently hold on Berk. Your Viking Limit can be increased by upgrading Meade Hall. *Adding Vikings **To add more Vikings to Berk, you must buy new Viking homes. Select the Viking display to open the Viking store and see which buildings are available. Place the buildings on Berk to add more Vikings to your population. *Upgrading Buildings **You can upgrade almost any building on Berk except the Viking homes. Select the building and press the Upgrade button. When the upgrade is complete, the building statistics are improved. You can also repair the home for the main Dragon Riders: Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut & Tuffnut. *Expanding Berk **In Dragons: Rise of Berk, Berk starts off as a small island...but does not stay small for long! You can repair bridges connecting to new areas of Berk. *Clearing Obstacles **You can clear Trees and Rocks from Berk by spending Fish or Wood. Clearing Trees reward you with a small amount of Wood. Clearing Rocks gives you a small amount of Runes. *Resources **Dragons: Rise of Berk uses three resources: Fish, Wood, and Runes. Fish is stored in the FISH BASIN. Wood is stored in the LUMBERYARD. You can upgrade both buildings to increase your storage capacity. Fish and Wood are earned by dragons working at Fish Huts and Sawmills, clearing trees, releasing Dragons, completing explorations or completing missions. Runes are earned by clearing rocks, completing explorations or completing missions. *Buying Resources **You can purchase Fish, Wood and Runes directly from the store. First, select the resource you want to buy to open the appropriate store. You can buy full or partial refills of Fish and Wood from the store. The amount of Fish or Wood is determined by your storage capacity. You can buy Runes in fixed bundles. *Missions **Characters in Berk will give you missions to complete. Select a character potrait under the Mission Scroll to begin a mission. Mission reward you with some combination of Fish, Wood or Runes. Achievements *Astrid's house! (Rebuild Astrid's house) *Snotlout's house! (Rebuild Snotlout's house) *Fishlegs' house! (Rebuild Fishlegs' house) *Ruffnut & Tuffnut's house! (Rebuild Ruffnut & Tuffnut's house) *Eret's boat! (Rebuild Eret's boat) *Where is Gothi? (Find Gothi's Hut) (spoilerish: Very top of the Meade Hall) *Fish Hut! (Upgrade one fish Hut to level 3) *2 Fish Huts! (Upgrade two Fish Huts to level 3) *3 Fish Huts! (Upgrade three Fist Huts to level 3) *Sawmill! (Upgrade one Sawmill to level 3) *2 Sawmills! (Upgrade two Sawmills to level 3) *3 Sawmills! (Upgrade three Sawmills to level 3) *Dragonscale Cliff! (Rebuild the bridge to Dragonscale Cliff) *Stonetooth Plain! (Rebuild the bridge to Stonetooth Plain) *Odin's Footprint! (Rebuild the bridge to Odin's Footprint) *Loki's Jest! (Rebuild the bridge to Loki's Jest) *Thor's Shadow! (Rebuild the bridge to Thor's Shadow) *Stormfly! (Buy Stormfly in the Dragon Shop) *Hookfang! (Buy Hookfang in the Dragon Shop) *Meatlug! (Buy Meatlug in the Dragon Shop) *Barf and Belch! (Buy Barf and Belch in the Dragon Shop) *Monumental! (Upgrade Meade Hall to level 9) *Higher Learning! (Upgrade the Academy to level 8) *Fish for All! (Upgrade the Fish Basin to level 14) *Wood Overload! (Upgrade the Wood Stack to level 14) *Sheep Attack! (Knock over 10 sheep) *Lumberjack! (Remove 50 trees) *Stone crusher! (Remove 25 rocks) Trivia *This game includes many of the new dragons featured in HTTYD 2 and some that were in Riders of Berk, Defenders of Berk, and Book of Dragons. *There is a coming soon Battle Mode in this game. *Some of the dragon eggs in this game are inaccurate of the other ones in the official show or anywhere else shown officialy. *There is a battle mode bar on Toothless which hints you can use him in battle but makes no sense since Toothless is the only Night Fury we know of. *Players can get an exclusive look of the baby version of all dragons featured like Flightmares, Rumblehorns, Hotburples and others like Timberjacks and Snaptrappers. **However the baby Skrill may not be accurate as it is drastically different to the one in School of Dragons. Which one is correct is unknown. *This game is Number 1 on the free side of the Games for IOS devices. *One of the Unique dragons is a Timberjack named Stokehead, is the first Unique Dragon from the online game "School of Dragons" ridable during Timberjack Flight club. however he has not been seen out side of this game as of yet. It is possible he will appear in Dragon Masters. *The game has been updated. Now you can collect new dragons like Smothering Smokebreath, Hobblegrunt, Iggy (Fishlegs' Terrible Terror), Sharpshot (Hiccup's Terrible Terror), Sneaky (Astrid's Terrible Terror), Head and Butt (Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Terrible Terrors), Pain (Snoutlout's Terrible Terror), Snafflefang, Shockjaw, Hackatoo, Raincutter, Scuttleclaw, Sand Wraith, Seashocker, Sweet Death, Tide Glider, and Fireworm Princess. All dragons can now be trained to Titan form and can go up to level 60. * Titan Wing Toothless have same design with Alpha Toothless, so there is a possibity that the Alpha Mode is only for Titan Wing Night Fury. * The most expensive dragon to buy with runes is Valka's Dragon Cloudjumper which is 12,500 runes, or about $75 which is a bit higher then the 2nd most expensive dragon which is Stoick's former Dragon and Eret's current Dragon Skullcrusher, who is 10,000 runes or about $60. * Many different islands that you can search for Dragon eggs on have made appearences in the Television Series and Movies. ** The Monstrous Nightmare can be found on Lava-Lout Island. ** The Smoldering Smokebreath can be found on Raven Point. ** The Deadly Nadder can be found in the Dragon's Nest. ** The Typhoomerang can be found on Eel Island. ** The Boneknapper can be found on Dragon Graveyard Island. ** The Stormcutter can be found on the Isle of Night. ** The Fireworm Princess can be found on Fireworm Island. Category:Games Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk